


by any other

by ever_neutral



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/pseuds/ever_neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus would have called it flawless. Angel has the conscience to call it impossible.</p><p>[a post-mortem]</p>
            </blockquote>





	by any other

Years after the fact, Angel would never dare to give it -- him and Darla -- a name.

Needless to say, names are important to Angel. A name means all the difference in the world -- to who you are; what you’ll be; and what you deserve. (Or maybe not quite as much difference as he’d like.)

That’s why, years after it’s over (years, and years, and years, and years), what he shared with Darla remains nameless; voiceless. (Priceless.)

Angelus would have called it flawless. Angel has the conscience to call it impossible.

\---

(Love is patient.)

Angelus knows better --

(Love is kind.)

\-- what those with souls can only dream of understanding. Quite simply, they don’t have the heart.

(And envies no one.)

Fools in love – James and Elisabeth forever? Not so much – are doomed to crumble without.

(There is nothing love cannot face.)

A betrayal from Darla was no betrayal at all.

(There is no limit to its faith.)

It was a mark of conviction – if you will – that they’d come back to each other anyway.

(Its hope)

But love would never define itself in such terms. And hence, those who are ruled by it have no inkling of loyalty.

(It’s endurance)

A person doesn’t stick around for 150 years for anything as weak as love.


End file.
